


Кольцо Истины

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Series: Кольцо Среди Роз [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Когда шерифу Стилински поступил вызов по поводу подозрительного поведения в ювелирном магазине, он не ожидал увидеть там Дерека Хейла, выбирающего обручальное кольцо. Несмотря на все опасности, с которыми сталкивался Дерек, почему-то именно покупка кольца была для него самой сложной битвой.





	Кольцо Истины

**Author's Note:**

  * For [menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Ring of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701746) by [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation). 



Ноа Стилински не знал, чего ожидать, когда он заходил в ювелирный магазин. Диспетчер сказал ему, что звонил владелец и жаловался на то, что кто-то ведёт себя подозрительно, кажется очень пугающим и, вероятно, планирует ограбить это место. Когда он зашёл внутрь, стало очевидно, о ком говорил владелец, потому что пара, выбирающая одинаковые свадебные кольца, с бóльшей вероятностью будет арестована за непристойное поведение, чем за ограбление, учитывая их поглощённость друг другом. Единственный другой клиент в этом магазине смотрел на витрины с обручальными кольцами так, словно они лично его оскорбили. Он поднял взгляд, когда вошёл Ноа, и его сердитое выражение сменилось ужасом. Он смотрел то на кольца, то на него. Была только одна причина, по которой Дерек будет рассматривать витрину, и было очевидно, что он понял, что Ноа догадался.

— Дерек, — сказал Ноа.

— Шериф, — ответил Дерек. Он выглядел так, будто хотел спастись из этой ситуации, пробив себе путь на свободу через армированное стекло окна магазина.

— Думаю, тебе стоит называть меня Ноа, как считаешь? — кивнул он в сторону витрины и улыбнулся. Дерек даже отдалённо не выглядел успокоенным.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— В участок поступил вызов, что в магазине находится жуткий человек, который пугает сотрудников, — сказал Ноа. Дерек напрягся ещё больше, хотя Ноа не думал, что такое вообще возможно. — Как давно ты тут стоишь?

Дерек не ответил на вопрос напрямую, вместо этого он сказал:

— Просто их тут так много.

Он снова посмотрел на витрину с обручальными кольцами. Под стеклянным прилавком находилась по меньшей мере тысяча колец, некоторые из них были расположены выше и были хорошо видны, а другие почти полностью были скрыты в дальней части нижних полок.

— Может быть, тебе стоит попросить сотрудника помочь, — предложил Ноа. Он подозвал девушку, которая стояла за прилавком на большом расстоянии от Дерека. — Я уверен, — он посмотрел на бейджик, — Сара могла бы тебе помочь. Что у тебя на уме?

— Кольцо? — сказал Дерек, словно не был уверен даже в этом.

— Я имел в виду более конкретно. Давай-ка посмотрим... Я бы исключил все варианты, где выступает алмаз. Ты же знаешь, как сильно он размахивает руками; ещё глаз выколет кому-нибудь. А это сужает выбор.

Сара выжидающе посмотрела на Дерека. Когда он не говорил ничего целую минуту, она сказала:

— Может, вы расскажете что-то об этом человеке, для которого покупаете кольцо?

Дерек взглянул на Ноа и затем начал:

— Он замечательный. Очень добрый. Хотя он чертовски саркастичный и иногда может серьёзно нагрубить, а ещё он постоянно за что-то борется, но под всем этим он на самом деле очень заботится о людях и сделает всё для тех, кого любит. Он умён, но в очень странных вещах, и он никогда не в состоянии придерживаться темы. В смысле, мы можем обсуждать, чья очередь мыть посуду, и тогда он начнёт говорить о политике Китая династии Шань или о брачных играх ласточек. Иногда у меня не получается поспевать, но когда он узнаёт о чём-то, что кажется ему интересным, то он не остановится, пока не будет знать всё, что только можно знать об этом.

Сара подняла руку, чтобы остановить его, что было удачной идеей, потому что Дерек явно был настроен продолжать до закрытия магазина. Ноа пытался сдержать улыбку. Было приятно услышать, что кто-то с таким энтузиазмом относится ко всем качествам Стайлза, даже к тем, которые могут свести человека с ума.

— Как насчёт того, — сказала она, — что вы расскажете об одежде, которую он обычно носит? Какой у него стиль?

— Рубашки в клетку. И футболки с супергероями или каламбурами. Толстовки. Он не одевается формально.

— Так, — сказала Сара. — Уже хорошее начало. В таком случае, ничего слишком формального и броского. У вас есть ценовой диапазон, в который вы хотели бы уложиться?

— Любая цена, — ответил Дерек.

Ноа хотелось фейспалмнуть, потому что признание того, что ты готов заплатить любую цену, вероятно, заставит продавца вытащить самые дорогие кольца, чтобы попытаться получить самые большие комиссионные. С другой стороны, это сузило бы выбор Дерека, так что он оставил всё как есть.

— У вас есть какие-нибудь предпочтения по материалам? У нас есть выбор из золота, серебра, белого золота, платины.

— Никакого серебра, — быстро сказал Дерек.

— Хорошо, теперь у нас есть от чего отталкиваться, — сказала Сара. Несмотря на её оптимистичную улыбку, потребовалось больше часа, чтобы сократить варианты. Ноа знал, что ему нужно возвращаться к работе, но всё равно решил задержаться. Он сказал себе, что это на тот случай, если Дереку понадобится помощь, но на самом деле ему было просто любопытно, каким будет конечный результат.

Когда Сара принесла поднос с самыми дорогими кольцами в магазине, всё напряжение Дерека исчезло, и он указал на одно из них.

— Вот это, — сказал он. Он был настолько уверен, что на его губах даже показался след улыбки.

Это было платиновое кольцо — кольцо вечности, как сказала Сара — с небольшими камнями разных цветов: рубином, изумрудом, сапфиром и другими, которые Ноа не мог распознать. Различные драгоценные камни создавали повторяющийся узор радуги. Дизайн был простым, радуга выражена неявно, поэтому придётся внимательно присматриваться, чтобы рассмотреть этот узор, но это всё равно было заявление. Оно было гладким, поэтому не будет зацеплять вещи, когда Стайлз начнёт махать руками. Да, Ноа был уверен, что Стайлзу понравится.

— Я беру его, — сказал Дерек. Ноа вздрогнул, когда Сара назвала ему цену, но Дерек даже не колебался.

Пока Сара оформляла покупку, Ноа спросил:

— Ты уже думал, как сделаешь предложение?

Вопрос оказался неправильным, судя по тому, как Дерек застыл и снова выглядел испуганным.

— Ещё не думал об этом, — сказал Дерек. — Я был так обеспокоен тем, чтобы найти правильное кольцо. Как мне это сделать?

— Существует много традиционных способов. На романтическом пикнике, или приложить его к огромному букету, или оставить на дне бокала шампанского, что-то в таком духе, но мне кажется, если ты попробуешь сделать какой-нибудь милый, романтический жест, Стайлз решит, что с тобой произошло что-то неладное. Просто сделай то, что исходит у тебя от сердца. И тогда всё получится. А теперь мне пора возвращаться к работе.

***

Около недели спустя Ноа позвонил Стайлз. Он пытался звучать непринуждённо, когда отвечал, чтобы случайно не проболтаться, на тот случай, если Дерек всё ещё планирует идеальное предложение. Тем не менее он надеялся на шквал радостного волнения.

Вместо этого он получил шквал паники.

— Кажется, Дерек одержим, — сказал Стайлз.

— Что?

— Природным духом или чем-то таким. Тут _повсюду_ цветы.

Ну Ноа же говорил Дереку, что лучше не использовать цветы.

— Дерек не одержим, — сказал шериф. Затем, потому что это же Бейкон Хиллс, он исправился: — Я вполне уверен, что он не одержим.

— Но... цветы?

— Просто не паникуй. Я уверен, скоро это приобретёт смысл.

Ноа повесил трубку, прежде чем Стайлз вытянет из него правду, и начал планировать речь для тоста.


End file.
